


Bleeding Magic

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: He's everything Arthur despises in a guy—sleek, charming, quick, handsome-and-he-knows-it.





	Bleeding Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely song written by Dallon Weekes, and my weird brain-muse. (Title also stolen from this song.)

He's everything Arthur despises in a guy—sleek, charming, quick, handsome-and-he-knows-it. But that doesn't stop Arthur from enjoying the drink the guy buys for him. It doesn't stop Arthur from leaning in as the guy murmurs in his ear, breath warm even in the heat surrounding them in the club, generated by the suffocating press of bodies.

The guy takes Arthur's hand and pulls him away, towards the door. And Arthur doesn't stop him.

They step out into the street and the guy immediately slides closer, invading Arthur's space in a single, smooth motion. "Hello, lovely," he purrs, running his thumb under the curve of Arthur's lower lip. "What's your name?"

Arthur lets his eyes drift shut. "Arthur."

"Mmm, Arthur," he breathes, lips so close they brush against Arthur's cheek. "Do you live nearby?"

Arthur blinks his eyes open. This is where he says no. This is where they part ways or press each other against the nearest wall. This is where he walks away from the man he shouldn't like anyway. 

Arthur grunts out a half-formed word.

"What was that, lovely?" the guy murmurs. "I couldn't hear you."

"Yes." Arthur's lips open on a long sigh, but the guy swallows the sound. Arthur runs his tongue along the guy's teeth, bites back a whine as he pulls away.

"Where to, lovely?" His mouth curves into a toothy grin. "I can't wait to taste you."

Arthur watches the moon glint off his smile and takes a steadying breath.

And he walks home, with a vampire in tow.

*

There are a couple awkward moments. Arthur ungracefully tries to invite the vampire inside, because he isn't quite sure if that bit is true, but it's fine because the vampire finds it hilarious and makes a point of daintily leaping over the doorstep. The garlic in the cabinet is less amusing, and Arthur has to make a mad dash to the trash outside before the vampire coughs and sneezes himself into pieces. 

"Allergic, huh?" he says when he's come back inside (and washed his hands).

The vampire smirks and runs his ice-cold hands up Arthur's sides. "It's ruined Italian food for me forever," he says. "But really, lovely, did you bring me home to ask about my eating habits?"

The streetlight outside catches on his canines as he speaks, and Arthur can't help but laugh, equal parts of adrenaline and lust coursing through his veins.

He leans forward impulsively, presses a kiss to that mouth and runs his tongue over the sharp points again, just because.

When he pulls back, the vampire runs a tongue over his own teeth, piercing gaze fixed on Arthur.

"Does this flat have a bed, lovely?" he asks after a moment.

And Arthur reaches down and takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom.

*

Arthur remembers the night in snapshots, in bursts of feelings and textures.

He remembers—

The soft slide of his sheets against him, the chill of someone else's hands on him, the rhythm of their overlapping breaths. The weight of another body, the tangling of their limbs.

The moonlight shining through the window, ghosting over their bodies.

Sharp teeth scraping against his throat, and Arthur leaning back, baring his neck even more.

The chuckle that tickles his skin, the whispered words.

_"Careful, lovely. You don't know what you're asking for."_

*

"So," Arthur says later, sprawled loosely and messily across his bed, "do you have a name?'

The vampire watches him, expression open, glance closed. "You should know better. Names have a lot of power."

"You really think Arthur's my true name?" Arthur responds.

The vampire's gaze sharpens. "Arthur," he says, voice a soft caress, "I believe I've underestimated you."

"Everybody does." Arthur stretches languidly and lets a small handful of sparks fly from his fingertips. He knows he's showing off, but it's worth it to see the grin stretch over the vampire's face, sharp and shining and feral. His gaze drops to Arthur's neck.

"I know what I'm asking for," Arthur says. "Even if that wouldn't do much to me."

The vampire draws a finger down the line of Arthur's throat, feather light. "Forever is a rather long time, lovely."

"I know." Arthur lets his eyes flicker shut, then blindly turns and steals a kiss. "When do we start?"

The vampire presses his smile into Arthur's neck. "You can call me Eames." His breath is warm against Arthur's skin, and Arthur is smiling to himself, thinking that this is definitely not how he had expected the night to go, when Eames adds, "Do you fairies do anything special for wedding vows, or is exchanging true names enough?"

"Wedding vows." Arthur opens his eyes. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Eames laughs. "You're the one who asked to spend forever with me."

Arthur shifts and drapes himself over Eames, then leans in to nip at Eames' throat, just to prove that he can. As ice-cold hands wrap around his hips, their weight satisfyingly possessive, Arthur whispers his true name in Eames' ear, so close his lips brush against Eames' skin. 

Eames bares his teeth, heat simmering behind his eyes, and he wraps a hand around the back of Arthur's neck to hold him in place as he whispers his own name in response.

Arthur exhales, pressing their bodies closer together. "Are we magic-married now?" he asks, lips curling.

Eames nips at his mouth, not quite hard enough to draw blood. "We're magic-married now," he says. "Welcome to forever."

"I've been living forever," Arthur tells him. "But I'm looking forward to forever with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought I would flesh this out into a longer story, but then I got to the end and realized I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to add that didn't feel forced. I tried a couple things, but I didn't love them. So I just decided to post this as-is. Knowing me, I might pull this out in, like, 3 years and add more. But really, who knows? Certainly not I!


End file.
